Roark
in a bar in the town of Quarlen.]] Highborn of the town of Amory, Roark is tall with bushy black eyebrows, dark eyes, an aquiline nose and jet black hair. He is a pompous figure who Lone Wolf encounters several times. When Lone Wolf first encounters Roark, his face already bore many scars, the consequence of him constantly provoking fights. Appearances The Kingdoms of Terror Roark and Lone Wolf first cross paths in The Kingdoms of Terror when the Kai Lord intervenes in a tavern dispute to spare the life of an innocent man. Roark vows revenge for this intrusion and later attempts to carry out his threat when he draws Lone Wolf into an ambush, summoning "from the Pit of Eternal Pain" an entity he refers to as Tagazin. Roark barely escapes this ambush with his life, as the resulting summonation goes awry and results in the deaths of the riders accompanying him. Should Lone Wolf make the mistake of visiting Amory in the course of the story, however, the Kai Lord is executed on Roark's orders. Combat Stats * Combat Skill: 24 * Endurance: 30 The Dungeons of Torgar The next appearance of Roark comes in The Dungeons of Torgar. On the Isle of Ghosts, Lone Wolf encounters a much-aged Roark again, although only four years had passed since the events in The Kingdoms of Terror. With a high rank in Divination, Lone Wolf also learns that Roark is not merely a hostile noble but is in fact a secret member of the Cener Druids, and that "Tagazin" is a demonlord who ordinarily resides on the Plane of Darkness. If Lone Wolf is not carrying the Sommerswerd, then Lone Wolf is given the option to attack Roark, in which case Roark is killed. If Lone Wolf does not attack Roark, then Roark attacks him psychically, and is killed as a result. If Lone Wolf is carrying the Sommerswerd, then he fights Tagazin instead, who destroys the building they were in when he is defeated. Roark's fate is left uncertain in this scenario, although several of his followers are killed in the ensuing pandamonium. *How to Meet Roark and Tagazin in The Dungeons of Torgar Combat stats * Combat Skill: 18 * Endurance: 20 Dawn of the Dragons Lone Wolf meets Roark for the last time in Dawn of the Dragons, when Lone Wolf's travels again take him through the Stornlands and provide a second opportunity to visit Amory. What was years earlier a thriving town is by this time nothing more than a ghostly ruin, haunted by the spirit of none other than Roark himself. It is left unclear if Roark had died during the events in The Dungeons of Torgar, or if some other event had killed him. Roark's spirit attacks Lone Wolf, who destroys it. This removes the shadow from the ruins of Amory, ushering in new life and closing the chapter on Roark's tale. Combat stats * Combat Skill: 48 * Endurance: 30 Category:Characters of Evil